


Новая взрослая жизнь

by Puhospinka



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Crossover, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куними пока еще рано сражаться с Нитями, но, как и все, он этого ждет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая взрослая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Haikyuu!SW2015 на diary.ru, команда Куними и Мизогучи, задание: АУ/кроссовер.  
> Предупреждение: пролог взят в сокращенном виде из первой части основной трилогии ["Полет дракона"](http://www.litmir.co/br/?b=18779) в переводе Михаила Нахмансона; имена всадников оставлены без изменения сознательно

Ракбет, в созвездии Стрельца, был желтой звездой класса G. В его систему входило пять планет и ещё одна, блуждающая — захваченная и связанная узами тяготения в последние тысячелетия. 

Когда люди впервые высадились на третьей планете Ракбета и назвали её Перном, они почти не обратили внимания на пришелицу. Сменилось несколько поколений, и люди вовсе забыли о её существовании. Однако траектория космической скиталицы пролегала так, что та один раз в двести земных лет вплотную приближалась к Перну.

При благоприятных обстоятельствах и достаточно малом расстоянии между мирами — а так случалось почти всегда — развившаяся на пришлой планете жизнь пыталась пробиться сквозь космическую брешь и перебраться на более гостеприимный Перн.

В поисках защиты от вторжения смертоносных Нитей, периниты, с присущей их земным предкам изобретательностью, приручили уникальный вид фауны Перна. Людей, способных ж тесному эмоциональному контакту, — а некоторые из них обладали и врождёнными телепатическими способностями, стали обучать обращению с необычными животными, способность которых к телепортации в жестокой войне за очищение Перна от Нитей была бесценным качеством.

Крылатые, длиннохвостые, огнедышащие драконы, их наездники, воспитывавшиеся отдельно от остальных перинитов, угроза, с которой они сражались, — все это легло в основу множества новых легенд и мифов. 

***

Куними вздрогнул и проснулся от смутного чувства тревоги. Потянулся к дракону, коснулся разума и невольно улыбнулся — Рут слишком вымоталась на последней тренировке, и ее сон ничто не беспокоило.

И все же тревога не отступала, от нее щемило в груди, и хотелось выйти, проверить — все ли в порядке. Куними еще раз прислушался и решительно встал, откинув меховое одеяло. Налил немного остывшего кла — горечь вязала язык, разгоняя остатки сна.

Киндаичи вчера не скрывал раздражения — отряд опять отправился на Падение без них, молодняка. Предводитель вейра, Ирихата, только посмеивался, но злость Киндаичи передалась его голубому, и из-за этого дергалось все Крыло. Мизогучи пришлось даже попросить своего бронзового навести порядок среди драконов. Могучий рык Трента быстро всех утихомирил, но Киндаичи продолжал злиться. А потом ему еще и от самого Мизогучи прилетело. Может быть, чужие эмоции осели в голове и теперь не давали покоя. Все-таки они с Киндаичи дружили с детства и хорошо знали друг друга. Не наделал бы глупостей. Но Куними хорошо понимал Киндаичи — они давно чувствовали себя взрослыми. И хотели нормальной жизни. А пока сидели в загонах, словно куропатки, хорошо, если разрешали подносить огненный камень. 

Заодно досталось и Куними, чтоб ему. Чего только привязался. Куними не видел смысла вкалывать показательно больше, и они с Мизогучи никогда не сойдутся.

«Мне нравится Трент. Он добрый», — сонный голос Рут обволок разум, и Куними почувствовал раскаяние: все-таки разбудил.

Он прошел в пещеру, осторожно переступая через хвост дракона, и обвил руками мощную шею, чувствуя, как на лице оседает теплый запах дыхания с привкусом огненного камня.

«Ты слишком много беспокоишься».

— Прости, — сказал он, а Рут шутливо боднула его головой. Ее фасеточные глаза переливались в полутьме теплым успокаивающим зеленым цветом.

Его Рут была не самой крупной зеленой, но определенно — самой красивой. Куними почесал выступающие надбровные дуги, чувствуя, как в сознании разливается счастье.

«Мы выступим, когда будем готовы, — рассудительно сказала Рут. — Глупо лезть под Нити без полного обучения».

Рут тоже не любила суеты. Но когда нужно, она была очень быстрой и отважной, а еще такой подвижной, что уходила в промежуток почти без подготовки. Куними так ею гордился.

Рут зажмурилась от удовольствия и подтолкнула его носом. «Иди, спи. Если что-то случится, я услышу раньше тебя».

Куними еще раз погладил теплую, мягкую кожу и пошел в кровать. Рут, конечно же, права. Сон драконов намного более чуткий, к тому же сигналы тревоги они замечают быстрее, чем люди. 

Он завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза, уплывая в дрему: сознания все еще касался разум дракона, Рут на всякий случай прислушивалась к происходящему вокруг. Но потом она успокоилась и тоже начала засыпать.

Из сна его выбросил рык Рут. А потом она захлопала крыльями, заскребла когтями, и Куними кубарем скатился с кровати, пытаясь прочитать ее эмоции.

— Что? — Он влетел в пещеру. Глаза Рут полыхали красными искрами, и она била себя хвостом по бокам. — Что случилось?

Щемящее ощущение тревоги в груди усилилось во сто крат, а Рут мысленно выдохнула, оглашая пещеру еще одним рыком: «Тревога! Нити!»

— Но…

Мысли лихорадочно заметались. Что за бред, откуда тревога, почему? Падение закончилось вчера, и было и без того чересчур продолжительным, крылья вымотались до предела. Куними сам летал, чтобы подбрасывать мешки с огненным камнем. Его просто не должно быть! Куними торопливо одевался.

Сейджо-вейр просыпался трубными воплями драконов, грохотом подъемных механизмов и голосами.

— Куними, подъем, черт возьми! — зов Мизогучи, сухой и беспокойный, резанул по ушам.

Рут сделал круг по пещере, коснулась на прощание и ринулась прочь, через огромные ворота, которые начал открывать Мизогучи.

— Что случилось? — Куними торопливо почистил зубы, и теперь глотал горячий кла, который подняли из Нижних пещер.

Тревога была такой сильной, что Куними казалось — стены вокруг него покачиваются. Мизогучи хмурился, глядя на него, и постукивал себя по бедру кожаными перчатками.

— Три минуты назад над равниной началась вторая волна Падения, — отрывисто сказал он и кинул на стол кусочек пергамента с четким, словно выбитым изображением горной гряды. Ориентиры. Мизогучи устало потер лицо. — У тебя есть еще четыре минуты. Потом ваше Крыло выдвигается. 

После ухода Мизогучи Куними несколько секунд стоял, впитывая услышанное. Это падение было слишком сильным для Сейджо-вейра. Аномальным — так сказал предводитель Ирихата. Но они справились, хотя в Нижних пещерах поговаривали, что, может, надо бы попросить помощи у других вейров — например, у Карасуно. Они бы точно не отказали. И вот сейчас вторая атака. Старшие всадники вымотаны, многие драконы ранены — в таком состоянии никому нельзя идти в Промежуток. Никак. Значит, остался только молодняк. А потом подоспеет помощь из Карасуно. 

Зато сегодня — сегодня у них всех начнется новая жизнь. Серьезная. И взрослая. Киндаичи будет счастлив.

Куними помчался по коридору, мысленно перебирая в уме схемы боевого построения звена, приемы ухода от Нитей, график смещения ориентиров для Промежутка.

Вейр, казалось, обрел новую плотность, ожил, заговорил на разные голоса. Куними казалось, что окружающие его цвета стали насыщеннее, словно стены почистили к празднику, а драпировки обновили. Даже шкуры драконов, казалось, стали ярче — голубые, бронзовые, зеленые, коричневые спины отливали радугой в свете огней. Куними ринулся к Рут — ей на спину уже навьючили два мешка с огненным камнем, а сама она усиленно жевала, роняя на площадку крошки. Рядом на своем голубом сидел хмурый Киндаичи, но его дракон разве что не приплясывал от возбуждения. 

Куними потянул упряжь, застегивая вокруг талии, еще раз пробежался глазами по ориентирам и натянул шлем. Сердце стучало глухо и ровно, суета мальчишек, подносящих камни, и перепалка молодых всадников, которые хотели лететь — Куними узнал голоса Ойкавы и Ивайзуми — все это осталось где-то позади. Ирихата на своем бронзовом взмыл в небо, сделал круг и опустился позади Крыла. Он будет лично страховать первый вылет молодежи. Мизогучи впереди поднял кулак, сигнализируя готовность к взлету, Куними задержал дыхание, прижимаясь всем телом к Рут и черпая из ее разума спокойствие. А потом кулак резко упал, и Крыло в едином прыжке взмыло над вейром.

Куними парил в ночном небе, вверху и внизу маячили силуэты драконов. Их первый настоящий боевой вылет. Он знал, что говорили. Шестнадцатилеткам, пусть даже их выбрали драконы, рано соваться в бой. Всадники в таком возрасте бестолковые и лезут на рожон, а драконы и того бестолковее — несутся, куда их ведет мальчишеская дурь.

«На счет три уходим в «Промежуток», — в голове раздался голос Рут, и Куними сжал упряжь. Перед глазами всплыли ориентиры, а Рут в едином драконьем хоре начала считать.

«Раз».

Мизогучи впереди постоянно оглядывался.

«Два».

Какого черта они беспокоятся, все Крыло три года как умеет уходить в Промежуток. И никто ни разу не заблудился.

«Три».

Куними окутала ледяная, беспросветная тьма. Сердце заходилось от первобытного ужаса, холод пробирался под летную куртку, щипал за пальцы, обжигал лицо. Куними боялся Промежутка. Его все боялись.

«Я здесь», — мягкий голос Рут, словно огонек, раздвинул тьму, и Куними сосредоточился на ориентирах. Не паниковать, только не паниковать. От того, что это прыжок навстречу Нитям, Промежуток не станет более страшным.

Ночная равнина Телгара выпрыгнула на них холодным воздухом, полыхающими с земли кострами и бешеным писком файров, закруживших вокруг драконов разноцветной каруселью. Их глаза бешено вращались красными искрами, а драконы затрубили в ответ.

Одно поле было полностью выжжено, туда пришлась атака Нитей. Внизу люди в защитных металлических кожухах, вооруженные огнеметами, жгли Нити, стелящиеся над самой землей. 

— Атака слева!

Крик наблюдателя разнесся по воздуху, усиленный мыслями драконов, и Куними увидел их. Серебристые Нити, смертоносные и прекрасные, струились в лунном свете, разворачиваясь дрожащим полотном. Совсем немного — и они упадут на землю и станут с огромной скоростью поглощать органику, выбрасывая почки-коконы.

«В бой!» — громыхнул в сознании голос Трента, Мизогучи впереди пригнулся, ложась на крыло и освобождая пространство для маневра, а сам ринулся вниз. За такой трюк любой из наставников оторвал бы голову — летать так низко над землей опасно, очень опасно, это могло стоит жизни зверю или его всаднику. Но Трент без малейшего усилия пронесся на бреющем полете над головами людей, и Нити вспыхнули черным пеплом.

На Куними опустилось спокойствие. Сейчас он как будто видел все Крыло, чувствовал, где находится каждый относительно друг друга и понимал, какую поправку нужно сделать на ветер. Плотный клубок Нитей понесло прямо к нему, и Рут рванула вперед — в ее глотке зарокотал газ, и как только Нити оказались совсем близко, она выдохнула, сжигая все до малейшей частички. Они пронеслись сквозь горячий пепел, и Куними не сдержался — захохотал, торжествующе вскидывая руки.

Крыло двигалось в едином ритме — Куними успевал бросать Рут вверх, вниз, вправо и влево.

— Сзади! — крик Киндаичи отозвался в ушах, спину обожгло кислотой, и Рут стремительно провалилась в Промежуток, чтобы вынырнуть через миг. Нить осыпалась обледенелым пеплом.

Ветер усилился, рвал Нити на части, рассеивая над равниной, и их стало труднее сжигать. А потом шквалом принесло еще один клубок, за ним еще и еще.

«Огненный камень заканчивается», — Рут повернула к Куними голову, и тот закинул ей в широко раскрытую пасть сразу три огромных куска. Она заработала мощными челюстями и почти сразу же сожгла кусок Нитей, преградивший путь.

Впереди показалось плотное облако. Куними переглянулся с Киндаичи и Кетани: втроем они справятся. 

«Рут, передай, пожалуйста, Тренту, что мы этот отрезок берем на себя».

«Трент и Мизогучи дают добро», — через некоторое время ликующе отозвалась она, и три дракона бросились вперед, зажимая Нити в клещи.

Кетани кивнул, потрепав по холке своего коричневого, и они приготовились. Вдруг неистовый порыв ветра отнес огромный клубок Нитей в сторону, прямо на Киндаичи. Его голубой вскинулся, выпуская огонь, а потом вдруг закашлялся, а Куними накрыла холодная липка паника — и он сразу понял, что это не его и не Рут ощущения.

У голубого закончился огненный камень! 

— В Промежуток, уходи в Промежуток! — надрывался Кетани, издалека слышался трубный зов Трента и дикий крик Киндаичи — Нить швырнуло прямо на крыло дракона, и оно обвисло, исполосованное кровавыми ранами, а сам дракон начал заваливаться, теряя высоту.

«В промежуток!» — оглушительный мысленный вопль сразу нескольких драконов вырвал Куними из оцепенения, и голубой исчез — а через секунду продолжал свое падение в равнине, но уже без отвратительного серебристого клубка Нитей, рассыпавшихся пеплом.

В восходящих лучах солнца мелькнула бронзовая спина, и Ирихата принял на себя рухнувшего дракона. Голубой распластался, крупно дрожа, и Куними видел закатившиеся от боли глаза Киндаичи.

— Не отвлекаемся, бой не закончен! — резкий окрик Мизогучи, усиленный мысленным приказом Трента, ударил по нервам, и Куними вцепился в упряжь, делая параллельный разворот с Кетани. Они им еще покажут. Откуда только взялись силы.

От едкого дыма слезились глаза, Рут ощутимо устала, а в горле клокотала ярость: где все?!

И едва он успел подумать, над равниной раздались трубные крики драконов. Всадники в цветах Карасуно накрыли вторую волну Нитей, замелькал меняющийся узор из огненных вспышек, а Мизогучи, наконец, скомандовал отход.

Приветствуя вновь прибывших всадников, Куними узнал одного из предводителей Крыльев — Укая-младшего. Говорили, что он станет предводителем Вейра после ухода своего деда, но старик пока выглядел так, как будто собирался пережить их всех. Но раз здесь Укай — значит, равнины в безопасности, и их людям не угрожает голод. Последним усилием воли Куними встал в строй и отдал Рут команду уходить в Промежуток.

Когда он опускался на площадку, его трясло. Киндаичи лежал, скрючившись и дергая плечом, а его голубой точно так же дергал изодранным в клочья крылом и тихо протяжно скулил. А потом начал медленно заваливаться набок.

Куними спешился и начал освобождать Рут от упряжи. Какой-то мальчик подставил кадку под нос Рут, и та отрыгнула горячий песок, оставшийся после огненного камня. Куними знобило и трясло.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — руки у Мизогучи тоже тряслись, когда он подошел к Киндаичи. — Зверя напоили сонным отваром, и они оба спят.

«Я хочу есть», — сказала Рут неестественно тихо, и Куними напрягся. Конечно, травма дракона — это всегда ужасно, но это Нити, это сражение, травмы случаются почти всегда. И даже самые мелкие очень болезненны, ведь Нити разъедают плоть.

— Точно? — нерешительно спросил Куними у Мизогучи.

Тот отрывисто кивнул и побежал к остальному Крылу — у многих были мелкие ранения. Куними решил, что попозже поговорит с ним о Рут, о том, что она не очень себя чувствует после своего первого боя.

В глазах двоилось.

«Я нормально себя чувствую», — раздраженно сказала Рут, и ее глаза полыхнули оранжевым.

— Прости, прости, — Куними шагнул и прильнул к своему зверю, и Рут смягчилась.

«Ты самый лучший всадник, — она окатила его жарким дыханием. — А теперь покорми меня!»

Это уже был приказ. Куними проводил взглядом носилки с Киндаичи, посмотрел, как целители сшивают крыло его голубого — и успокоился. Хотя возбуждение, рожденное боем, уходить не желало.

«Еда», — в мысленном голосе Рут сквозило снисхождение к слабостям своего человека.

— Конечно. Идем.

Когда они пришли на площадку для кормления, там почти никого не было — только еще одна зеленая терзала бьющуюся в ужасе тушу.

Рут могучим прыжком бросилась в самую гущу толстых, неповоротливых птиц и вцепилась в плоть зубами. Куними отчетливо чувствовал во рту железистый привкус крови, и от этого ощущения на лбу выступила испарина. Стало жарко, и он стащил летную куртку, пропахшую огненным камнем.

Рут почему-то не стала есть сразу, а тянула кровь из несчастной птицы — и это было совсем на нее непохоже. Она предпочитала убивать сразу, а есть быстро и аккуратно. В горле пересохло, и Куними послал Рут осуждающую мысль. Та в ответ только оскалилась и отшвырнула бездыханное тело птицы, хватая следующего самца — молодого и жирного. 

Ее шкура в утренних лучах отливала изумрудной зеленью и была красива, как никогда. Куними даже решил простить ей такое баловство — на этот раз. Все-таки первый боевой вылет. Он облизал губы, чувствуя, как сладко-соленая кровь льется в желудок, и сбросил перчатки. Ладони были влажные. Тело звенело, наполненное силой, и он отступил на шаг — но пошатнулся, опираясь на стену. Картинка перед глазами двоилась — он словно был Рут, той, что сейчас вонзала зубы в беспомощную плоть и глотала кровь.

С разных сторон доносились голоса, но Куними раздраженно отмахивался — какого черта им всем надо. Ему хотелось лететь, лететь быстро, далеко, подальше от скучной серой земли, к восходящему солнцу. Казалось, он услышал голос Мизогучи и трубный крик Трента, которому вторили другие драконы. Что происходит?

Рут разбежалась и взлетела, а Куними запрокинул голову, чувствуя вместе с ней радость полета — еще никогда она не была столь полной.

— Я отзываю других зеленых, — голос Ирихаты прорезался сквозь шум, и Куними тряхнул тяжелой головой. Зачем отзывать зеленых?

— Как такое вообще случилось? Им же рано, — голоса раздражали, и Рут закричала, бросая им вызов.

— Поздно уже, она поднялась, — Мизогучи говорил хрипло. — Куними, мать твою, держи ее.

Кого держать? Рут? Чтобы Мизогучи понимал. Они летели, упиваясь своей силой и свободой, и в крови кипело возбуждение, такое яркое и острое, заходилось дыхание. 

Стоп. Поднялась? Осознание медленно проникало сквозь дурман удовольствия, и Куними открыл глаза. Вокруг толпились возбужденные всадники — старые и молодые. Их лица казались незнакомыми, и Куними запаниковал.

— Спокойно, — проговорил над самым ухом Мизогучи. — Держи ее. Она — не ты. Ты главный. Ты всадник. Ты можешь заставить ее вернуться.

Ровный голос Мизогучи, такой привычный и знакомый, успокаивал. Все верно — его Рут поднялась в брачный полет. Рановато, но такое бывает, особенно на фоне стресса у дракона и всадника. Теперь Куними нужно контролировать своего зверя, а Рут — выбрать пару. Она была легкомысленным драконом, и ей нравились многие. Но сейчас Куними знал, видел, понимал, что она хочет только одного.

А Трент, словно нарочно, не спешил. Он был крупным коричневым, почти таким же, какими были бронзовые, и легко мог обогнать любого из поднявшихся за Рут самцов. Но он медлил, словно давал шанс остальным.

Куними прижался к Мизогучи, чувствуя его возбуждение, и застонал. Всадники, потерпевшие поражение в гонке с зеленой, валились на пол без сил, а Куними раздраженно дернул бедром.

«Ну же!» — мысленно крикнул он Рут.

Та вошла в пике, пытаясь проскочить между двумя закопавшимися самцами, но Трент рванул ей наперерез, они сшиблись грудью и замерли, на миг переплетаясь хвостами и крыльями. Разочарованный крик других драконов и всадников пронесся над вейром, а Куними подхватили сильные руки и куда-то потащили.

Он извивался, насаживаясь на удовольствие драконов как на свое собственное, нетерпеливо стягивал мешающую одежду, и стонал, когда шершавые ладони гладили его по животу, по бедрам, по спине. Разводя ноги, он чувствовал пожирающий огонь, который, казалось, никто не может утолить. И когда Мизогучи замер, прижавшись горячим членом к заднему проходу, Куними широко распахнул глаза и посмотрел Мизогучи в лицо. А потом насадился на его член, растворяясь в двойном оргазме — своем и Рут.

Когда он проснулся, солнце уже заходило. Все тело болело, словно он впервые сел на дракона, но эта боль была приятной. Куними интуитивно нащупал сознанием Рут— зеленая спала рядом с Трентом, сунув голову ему под крыло. Идиллическая картина.

Мизогучи рядом пошевелился, приподнялся на локте. Светлые волосы растрепались, и Куними улыбнулся.

— Ты как? — спросил Мизогучи. — Хочешь есть?

Куними только покачал головой, а потом кивнул в сторону драконов.

— Они так и будут?

Мизогучи нахмурился:

— Ты против? Сам знаешь, всадники не обязаны поддерживать отношения, даже если их драконы сформировали пару…

Куними прервал его, покачав головой.

— Я не против. Просто, — он хмыкнул,— чувствую себя немного одиноко. Не привык быть на втором плане.

— Это ненадолго,— утешил его Мизогучи. Куними видел возбужденный член в завитках светлых волос, и дремавшее возбуждение снова дало о себе знать.

— Я не против, — повторил он и потянулся навстречу.

Хорошо, что Мизогучи не стал спрашивать — почему. Крепкие союзы с первого полета среди всадников — не редкость. Но не говорить же ему, что во время гонки он заглянул в их с Трентом душу. И оттуда на Куними светило солнце.


End file.
